The Holly and the Ivy
by aviatrix8
Summary: Sain has a little fun with holiday greenery, at Kent's expense. Mild shonen ai.


Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2007. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

Nothing like a silly Christmas story to get in the holiday spirit. ;) I use the old standby of the Winter Solstice celebration here (cliche, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better, apart from the turning of the year).

xXxXx

Fire Emblem fanfic:

"The Holly and the Ivy"

by Avi

Kent walked down the hallway of Castle Caelin, as all around him, the place bustled with activity. The Feast of the Winter Solstice was fast approaching, and preparations for the celebration were already underway.

The air was full of the delicious aromas of sweet spices and roast fowl wafting from the kitchens, hinting at the feast to come; these blended in with the sharp scent of pine needles, as garlands of evergreen were hung across the halls.

As Kent paused to watch the hanging of one of these garlands, he suddenly sensed movement behind him... Kent managed to turn, but not before he felt something uncomfortable placed upon his head.

As Kent touched the top of his head gingerly, he turned around, to meet the grinning face of his friend and comrade-at-arms, Sain.

"Happy Solstice, Kent!" said Sain merrily.

Kent sighed. "I should've known it was you, Sain."

He was about to return the holiday greeting, when something about his friend's appearance struck him as odd.

"What's that you're wearing around your head?" asked Kent.

"Oh, this?" Sain touched his headband. There was some sort of leafy vine wound about it, which Kent knew wasn't a usual part of his friend's armour.

"It's ivy," explained Sain. "I thought it looked festive, so I decided to wear some." He then gave his friend a sly wink. "They say it's a sign of fertility, you know."

Kent rolled his eyes at this, but was then reminded of the mysterious item that was placed upon his own head earlier.

"And what's this you put on my head?" he asked, reaching up to touch it. "It feels... Unpleasant."

"It's a holly wreath," said Sain. "I thought the red berries would go nicely with your hair. Also, it's prickly, so it reminded me of you," he added, with a grin.

"How very thoughtful," replied Kent, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

In a fit of irritation, he tugged the wreath off of his head, and dropped it on the floor. However, Kent ended up wincing as he did so.

"What's the matter?" asked Sain, as he caught his friend's expression.

"I think I cut myself on the holly leaves," muttered Kent, as he sucked at his fingers.

"Here, let me see." Kent held out his hand, as Sain examined it.

"Hmmm... It is bleeding a bit..." observed Sain. His tone then turned teasing. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Kent promptly snatched his hand back. "Don't be foolish," he snapped.

It then occurred to Kent that his friend was acting more... Enthusiastic, than usual. He leaned forward, to get a closer look at Sain's face.

"Sain... Have you been drinking?"

"Only a goblet of mulled mead," protested Sain. He then looked thoughtful. "And a mug of ale... Perhaps it was two..."

As Kent glared at Sain, his gaze then shifted to the wreath on the floor.

"And where did you procure all these plants, anyways?" he asked suspiciously. "I'm fairly sure that that ivy isn't from anywhere from the vicinity, especially at this time of year..."

Sain shifted uneasily, under his friend's accusing gaze. "Well, I must confess, I... Uh, liberated them from some of the holiday decorations."

Kent shook his head, in exasperation. "The celebration isn't until this evening, and you're already acting drunk and disorderly? Honestly, I don't know what am I going to do with you..."

Despite Kent's annoyance at him, Sain gave his comrade a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh, lighten up, Kent! 'Tis the holiday season! We're allowed to loosen up a bit!" Sain then looked thoughtful, for a moment.

"Which reminds me... There's something I want to show you, old friend."

When Kent raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, Sain tried to allay his doubts.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this, I swear! Call it my holiday gift to you, of sorts."

Kent sighed. His friend might have his faults, but he knew Sain was only looking out for his best interests, at heart. It was a shame that what Sain thought was best for Kent, wasn't always what Kent actually wanted...

"Very well, Sain... Lead on, then."

So reluctantly, Kent followed Sain as he led him down the hallway.

xXx

As the pair of knights approached the large arch leading into the Great Hall, Kent suddenly halted in his tracks... Noticing this, Sain stopped as well, to look back at his friend.

"What's the matter, Kent?"

Kent crossed his arms in front of him. "I refuse to go any further until you tell me what's going on."

"Oh, come now!" protested Sain. "Don't tell me you suspect the actions of your dearest comrade?"

Kent fixed him with a pointed look. "Sain, we've known each other since we were boys... I'm fairly certain that by now, I can tell when you're up to something."

At this, Sain had the grace to look guilty. "Ah, well... I must admit, you found me out. Allow me to explain."

Strolling up to Kent, Sain put a friendly arm around his friend's shoulders, and turned to face the Great Hall.

"Kent, what do you see up there?" asked Sain, as he pointed at the top of the arch, standing before them.

Kent shifted his gaze upwards. Up there, was hung the now-familliar garlands of evergreen that could be seen throughout the rest of the castle.

"Just some fir branches," replied Kent, giving his friend a quizzical look. "What's so special about that?"

"Not that," said Sain, impatiently. "Take a closer look."

Casting his friend a suspicious glance, Kent then examined the evergreen branches a little more closely... His eyes widened, as recognized the white berries buried among the greenery.

"Is that... Mistletoe?" said Kent, frowning.

"Exactly!" replied Sain, with a grin.

Kent glared at him. "What poor girl do you plan to waylay under there, Sain?" he asked, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"It's not for me," Sain protested. "I had it put up there for you, old friend."

Kent's brow wrinkled, in confusion. "Why would I be interested in mistletoe?"

Sain raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't there any girl you want to kiss under the mistletoe? Anyone at all?"

An unbidden vision of Lady Lyndis popped into Kent's head, which the knight promptly pushed aside.

"Of... Of course not," replied Kent, though he could feel his face turning red. "Not that I'd want to kiss a girl in public, anyways... It would be an unseemly display of affection."

Sain merely shook a finger at him, and smiled. "And it is that sort behaviour that made me decide to take matters into my own hands."

Kent glared at his friend, suspiciously. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that I have arranged for Lady Lyndis to meet you under that very arch at precisely 5 o'clock, this evening." Sain winked at Kent then, but his friend did not look amused.

"How could you do that to me, Sain?" snapped Kent. "And without my permission, no less!"

"Calm yourself, old friend!" protested Sain. "It's not like she knows about the mistletoe... I merely had Florina tell Lady Lyndis that you wanted to have a word with her, at the main entrance of the Great Hall. She doesn't suspect a thing." At this, Kent felt relieved, but only briefly, as his friend continued on.

"Besides, I figured it would be more romantic, this way. You know how the old story goes... 'Their gazes met, from across a crowded room...' Then, a sweetly stolen kiss... It'll be perfect!"

Kent buried his face in his hand. Though he found himself somewhat impressed that Sain had managed to have Florina, of all people, to convey this message to Lady Lyndis, he felt that his friend had gotten carried away... Again.

"Listen, Sain..." began Kent, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I appreciate the effort, but I'm afraid it was all for naught. I'm sorry, but I just cannot condone this plan."

Sain let out a theatrical sigh. "Very well, then. If you refuse to kiss the Lady Lyndis, then I'll just have to do so... I cannot let such an opportunity go to waste, you see."

When Kent looked outraged at his suggestion, Sain held up his hands.

"I was merely jesting!" He wagged a finger at his friend. "This is all the more reason that you should kiss her, you know."

Kent looked exasperated at his friend. "Sain..."

"Oh, come on, Kent," wheedled Sain. "It's almost 5 o'clock, now. Speaking of which..."

He pointed into the Great Hall. As Kent followed his gaze, he saw the Lady Lyndis and Florina slowly heading towards their direction, as all around them, tables and decorations were being set up for the feast later that evening.

"Time to have your date with destiny!" said Sain cheerfully, shoving Kent in the direction of the archway. Not surprisingly, Kent pushed back.

"I've already told you about how I feel about public displays of affection!" snapped Kent. "What part of that do you not comprehend?"

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport," Sain persisted, continuing to push his friend forward. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"I can get into the holiday spirit fine, without your help," grumbled Kent, as he tried to dig his heels in the ground.

Despite his protests, Kent couldn't deny the fact that Sain was slightly stronger than him, and was pushing him inexorably towards the Great Hall. Kent found himself actually wishing that Sain was a little more drunk than he was at the moment, so that he could manage to shove him aside.

Little by little, and bickering all the way, Kent found himself being led to his so-called 'destiny'.

xXx

Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall, Lyn and Florina were still walking towards the main entrance, as the arrangements for the evening's feast continued around them.

"So, what's all this about, Florina?" asked Lyn. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Er..." Florina was uncertain how to explain this to her friend... She thought back to what had happened earlier, that day.

xxx

Sain had been trying to get her attention, as usual, and as usual, she had been trying to to avoid him. However, when Sain mentioned that he wanted to talk to her about Lady Lyndis, Florina finally decided to give Sain a chance to explain himself.

"Listen Florina," Sain had told her. "I want you to ask Lady Lyndis to come to the main entrance of the Great Hall at 5 o'clock... Kent would like to meet with her, then."

"Um... Why doesn't he ask Lyn himself?" Florina had asked, timidly.

"You know Kent... He believes that it would be too forward of him." Florina had nodded slowly, at this... That did sound like Kent.

"Oh, and don't tell Lady Lyndis I was the one who told you about this," Sain had added, as a an afterthought. "I want this to be a surprise."

xxx

When Lyn shot her a quizzical look, Florina shook her head, bringing herself back to the present.

"Uh... I'm not sure quite sure, myself," Florina finally admitted. "I was just asked to bring you here, around this time, that's all..."

As Lyn raised an eyebrow at Florina's evasive comment, they were then both distracted, by the sound of arguing just ahead of them.

"I repeat, what part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Oh, come on, now... Take it like a man!"

"Is that Kent and Sain?" said Lyn, as she recognized the voices.

As Florina trailed reluctantly behind her, she strode up to the two young men, who were still struggling with each other, a bit.

"What's going on, you two?" she asked, suspiciously. Immediately, the pair stopped their bickering.

Kent looked startled by her appearance. "Milady Lyndis!" he exclaimed, as he straightened up. Sain did the same.

xXx

Kent found himself swallowing nervously. He hadn't noticed Lyn's presence until she had actually spoken... Inadvertantly, he found his gaze moving upwards. Noticing this, Lyn followed his gaze.

Kent shut his eyes, as his fears were confirmed... He was indeed standing in the main doorway of the Great Hall, directly under the mistletoe.

However, it then occurred to Kent that Lyn was actually standing in front of him, not with him, beneath the archway. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But his relief was short-lived; Kent suddenly realized that he wasn't alone, under the archway... Turning to his side, he found himself meeting Sain's bemused gaze.

Sain shook his head. "Figures that I would be stuck under the mistletoe with another man," he sighed heavily. "Oh well... I suppose I shouldn't let it go to waste now, should I?"

It took a moment for Kent to realize what Sain meant by those words, but by then, it was too late.

Lyn's jaw dropped, and so did Florina's. Kent's would have too, but it was kind of occupied, at the moment...

A hush fell over the Great Hall. Then Sain strolled off cheerfully, whistling to himself... Meanwhile, Kent touched his lips, in disbelief.

Sain had just kissed him. In front of everybody... Lyn, Florina, and goodness know who else was standing in the Great Hall, at the time.

Kent felt himself flush to the roots of his hair, from a number of emotions: shame, embarassment, humiliation at the public indecency... But most of these were being drowned out by anger.

Kent was not the type of person to swear, but he came perilously close to it, that day... So he settled for the next best thing.

"SAIN!!"

Sain must've heard Kent's yell, because he began to run... He also must not have been quite as drunk as he first appeared, since he managed to run very well for someone who's had a few drinks in him... Then again, it just might've been because he was being pursued by an enraged Kent.

xXx

As the footsteps of both knights pounded away down the hallway, Lyn finally shook her head.

"Uh... What was that all about?" she asked Florina, as they exchanged a look of disbelief. The other girl shrugged helplessly.

"Oh..." Lyn seemed to remember something. "Why did you call me out here again, Florina?" she asked her friend. "I'm afraid I'm a bit... Distracted, at the moment."

"Um... Er... To tell you the truth, I can't seem to recall the exact reason why, myself..." she confessed.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose it can't be that important, then." Lyn dismissed the thought from her mind. "Come on, we should get ready for tonight's festivities."

"All right, then," replied Florina, reluctantly. She then found herself lost in her thoughts.

Was that what Kent and Sain wanted Lyn to see? she thought to herself. If it was, then it didn't make any sense to Florina why they would want to show Lyn something like that... Especially if it made Kent so mad.

Still... Florina couldn't help but recall the kiss between Kent and Sain, with a blush. Maybe men weren't something to be afraid of, after all...

END

xXxXx

I know the plot was predictable, but I just had to get it out of my system... This story was actually inspired by Mariah Carey's rendition of "All I Want for Christmas is You" (I came up with the idea a while back; just hearing the song recently reminded me of it, again XD).


End file.
